Daily Lives of The Cybertronians
by flamingmarsh
Summary: Continued:: these are random pairing generator oneshots. Rated M for safety. Slash will be mention in the author's notes if there is any.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this hoping to get my plot bunnies flowing again. Sadly, i don't think it'll happen. -sigh- Anyway, there will only be one slash here. Some will be long, some short.**

_italics_ are in thoughts.

**Beta read by: Litahatchee**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the transformers. :(**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bumblebee and Ratchet - Thumb wrestle**

"You want me to do **WHAT** with you?" Ratchet exclaimed, staring at the minibot.

"Thumb wrestle."

"What in Primus name is 'thumb wrestle?'"

"It's where you and I take one of our hands and clasp them together, entwining our thumbs together. Then we try to pin one another's thumb. If you pin down my thumb, you win."

Ratchet stared at Bumblebee. He couldn't be serious. Why of all bots did Bumblebee choose him. He had patients in the med bay, for primus sake. He left the med bay to First Aid so he could get some energon before he collapsed.

"You spend too much time with Spike and Carly."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Snarl and Beachcomber - Gazing**

Twinkling stars and the sound of a coyote's howl off in the distance greeted him as he sauntered out of the Ark and into the ever growing darkness. He had to get out of the base before the music and his loud comrades destroyed his vibe. Blaster and Jazz were throwing a party in the rec. room celebrating a battle, the Autobots won.

The Autobots had kicked some major Decepticon aft in a battle an orn ago and since then, no one has heard anything from any of the Decepticons. _Probably licking their wounds like the dogs they are_, Beachcomber mused silently. Looking around, his gaze landed on the gigantic form of Snarl, whose ember optics glared at him.

"What you Beachcomber doing?"

"Chill man," Beachcomber said as he put up his hands in front of him. "I just came out here for the peace and quite. What are you doing out here? Where are your brothers at?"

"Snarl bored. Brothers in training room, sparring. Party too loud."

Beachcomber frowned. "How come you're not with your brothers? You love fighting."

"Me Snarl want real fight."

Beachcomber knew Snarl loved fighting, that he was only happy when he was in a real battle. He also knew he wasn't good at socializing. Looking up towards the sky he suddenly got an idea. Smiling he walked over to the stegosaurus to stand beside him, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"You know the humans call the stars constellations?"

Nonplussed, Snarl looked down at Beachcomber. Seeing the confused look, Beachcomber explained.

"It's where stars are grouped together to form things."

"What you Beachcomber talking about?"

Beachcomber sighed. The dinobots weren't really known for their smarts but they made up for it by having brute strength.

"Look to the south," Beachcomber exclaimed pointing to the sky. "You'll see a bunch of stars that look like a scorpion. It's called Scorpious. Human legends states that once the scorpion had claws, but they were cut off by a human named Julius Ceasar to form the constellation, Libra."

Snarl made an 'hmm' noise before looking down at Beachcomber. "Tell Snarl more."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Aeiralbots and Bluestreak - Take me Flying**

"You want one of us to take you flying?" Silverbolt asked the gunner skeptically.

Bluestreak nodded.

"Why?" Slingshot asked after he took a swig of his energon.

The Aeiralbots were in the rec. room drinking some energon at a table in the back when the gunner came up to them.

Blustreak hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I-I've always wanted to see what it feels like to fly up in the air."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Soundwave and Megatron - Information Required**

"You wish to see me, Megatron," Soundwave's baritone voice asked, as he stood in front of Megatron in his office.

"I did," Megatron stated, as he sat staring at Soundwave from behind his desk. "I want you to look in the seeker's processors. I believe they are holding information from me and I want to know what it is."

"Yes, Megatron."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hound and Mirage - Lust**

"Mirage?" Hound exclaimed, startled when out of nowhere Mirage pushed him against the wall outside of his room.

"I want you. I want you to rub your hands all over me," Mirage exclaimed lustfully in Hound's audio.

A shudder traveled down Hound's form.

"N-now?"

"Yes. I want to feel your presence inside of me," Mirage said, pressing up against him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sunstreaker and Powerglide - Trapped**

Powerglide was trapped. He couldn't get away from Sunstreaker. He was pinned against the wall by a furious Sunstreaker.

"You scratched my paint. What are you going to do about that?" Sunstreaker hissed, glaring at Powerglide.

"Um, nothing?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Skywarp and Huffer - Too late**

"Hold on, buddy. We're coming."

"D-don't w-w-worry about it, B-Brawn. I'm n-not going to make it," Huffer replied, despairingly into his comm. link.

Sitting at the edge of a ruined building, Huffer refrained from moaning or yelling out loud. He was still out on the battlefield but somewhere safer from the vicious battle that was still raging. He didn't want a Decepticon to find him. He was unarmed and he knew he wasn't going to make it. His chassis had a huge hole, revealing his spark casing, a busted main energon line, and below his right knee, his leg was missing.

Suddenly the air above him sizzled and popped, making Huffer stiffen. Looking up, Huffer saw the form of Skywarp smirking down upon him.

"Hello, minibot. It looks like your all alone."

"Just kill me now."

Skywarp pouted. "Where's the fun in that? What if I want to... play with you first?"

"I won't let you."

Skywarp laughed before smirking evilly. "You're not in any position to move."

With that, Skywarp pointed his gun that lay on his forearm down at Huffer's chassis. As he did so, Huffer off-lined his optics knowing what was soon to come. Then, of a sudden, they heard the engines of vehicles coming. On-ling his optics, Huffer looked to his right to see his comrades coming. However, in his spark, he knew it was too late. They wouldn't be able to save him...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Twins and Perceptor - Keep Away**

"Come on, guys. Give it back! This is very childish of you two," Perceptor exclaimed trying to get his data pad back from the twins.

The twins had run into him in the hallways while he was reading a data pad that Wheeljack sent him. On the data pad, there were some interesting notes on his new project he was currently working on. When they saw him, they immediately took his data pad away from him and ran off with it. Of course, Perceptor chased after them, wanting his data pad back.

The twins led him outside where they taunted him into trying to get it back from them. From then on, they kept tossing the data pad back and forth while Perceptor was in the middle, trying to catch it. It was no easy matter, for they kept throwing the data pad in different ways. Perceptor was getting upset. He had no clue as to why the twins were doing this to him.

"We're just having fun with you, Perceptor. You need to get out of your lab more and have some fun," Sideswipe proclaimed, cheerfully.

"Yeah, what he said," was all Sunstreaker said, but he was thoroughly enjoying messing with Perceptor.

"Alright, you two. That's enough. Give the data pad back to Perceptor," commanded the powerful voice of Optimus Prime.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please. Even if its just saying it's good. If anyone wants to continue these, then go ahead. Just credit me on where you got the ideas from :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i'm doing another one of these things. There is no slash involved in this one. Only mentioning of it. Sorry there short.**

**Beta read by: Beregond 5 over on DA. My usual beta readers are busy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Autobots - Battle**

On Cybertron

"Hey, Sideswipe," Hot Rod yelled into his comm. link over the roar of battle, as he dodged a kick from the enemy before killing him with a shot to the chassis. "How many Decepticons have you killed?"

Not too far away from Hot Rod was Sideswipe. He severed the head of a Decepticon before answering. "I've killed eleven."

"Hah! I've killed fourteen so far!" Hot Rod boasted, moving on to fight with another Decepticon.

"That's nothing! I've killed thirty." Sunstreaker declared through the comm. links.

"This is **NOT** a game, in case you three haven't noticed. This is a battle that must be won by us," Prowl suddenly announced through the comm. links.

Before anyone could speak, another Autobot by the name of Nightbeat yelled out: "Incoming!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Optimus Prime and Ratchet - Concern**

"How are they Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked in concern.

Optimus Prime's worry was for several of his soldiers they rescued from the Decepticon clutches. Two had almost off lined before they could get them back to the base and into Ratchet's care. Clinching his dental plates together, Ratchet balled both of his metallic hands into fists.

"They're going to be fine. However, I can't say the same about Grapple. They tortured him first with acid rain. Hoist told me they pushed him out into it and it slowly melted his circuits, frame - everything."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Autobot - Tired**

He was tired of the war, of fighting, of death, and seeing the same mechs every fragging day. He wanted to get away from it all. He knew he was being a coward but slag it all. He was tired of it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hardhead, Blurr and another Autobot - Jealous**

He couldn't get the image of Blurr and Hardhead talking to each other out of his processor. He had found them sitting at a table near the energon dispenser, talking.

Hardhead usually didn't talk unless it was just a simple sentence or a grunt. What could Hardhead see in Blurr? It was a shock to him, for **he** had wanted to get Hardhead to come out of his shell and talk more.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hound - Nature**

He loves me...

He loves me not...

On and on he chanted the saying, picking the petals off a beautiful flower he found while walking through a forest. He decided to try a method that humans did when they wanted to determine if their mate loved them or not.

"HE LOVES ME!" Hound shouted with joy, suddenly.

He did a small dance as the flower he held still had one last petal left on it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Rec. room in the Autobot base - loud noise**

A sudden loud noise outside of the rec. room had the occupants inside to stop what they were doing. Many traded looks with their comrades wondering what might have happened. Rising from their seats, two Autobots went to go investigate...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Starscream and Bumblebee - Last word**

"Do you have any last words before I deactivate you?" Starscream asked, holding his arm tightly around Bumblebee's metallic neck.

"Yeah. Let me go!"

Starscream laughed. "Your CPU has blown if you think I'm actually going to do that!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**  
**Trailbreaker and Jazz - Comfort**

Sitting at a table in the far back of the rec. room, his energon lay forgotten in front of him, a mech let himself be lost in the memories of the last two orns. Primus, he was such an idiot. He had a fight with his best friend and then he went and got himself slagged by the Decepticons.

So here he was, now off duty, ordered by Ratchet to take it easy after being repaired. He felt an arm suddenly wrap around his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Trailbreaker."

"Leave me alone, Jazz. I just want to be by myself."

"I ain't gonna do dat. Ya know Hound can't stay mad at ya forever."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sunstreaker - Insubordination**

"Sunstreaker, you are being charged with insubordination. When we get back, you will be put in the brig. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The mech in question looked up at Prowl, only to look away from him once more. "No."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is no slash involved in this chapter. Only implied smut on the first drabble which you can avoid if you wish to. Well, I hope you enjoy the drabbles.  
**

**Beta read by: mmouse15**

**Disclaimer: No own transformers. **

* * *

**G1- Smokescreen/Unknown femme minibot - implied smut**

As he walked towards her with his gaze fixated on her, she could see how his optics were smoldering with lust. She gulped. She should run from him but she didn't want to. Her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to; she would stand her ground. It wasn't long before he was standing in front of her. Kneeling down on the floor, Smokescreen smirked at the femme minibot as she defiantly glared at him. He watched her out of the corner of his optic as he moved to whisper in her audio. She tensed.

"Maybe you need to see what I can do that will have you whimpering like a sparkling."

At that, he wrapped an arm around her middle to pull her closer to him while he tilted her helm gently so he could start nibbling at the wires in her neck. The femme started to whimper when Smokescreen happened to nibble on a certain wire that was sensitive. He paused for a moment before he went back to exploiting that same spot on her neck this time using his denta and glossa. Before long, he had the femme minibot moaning, as pleasure started to course through her.

"Smokescreen, please," the femme moaned, her hands clasping tightly against his arm while off lining her optics in bliss.

"Please, what," Smokescreen whispered huskily, stopping for a minute to lick her audio.

She couldn't believe she was saying this, "Don't stop."

"I don't intend to," Smokescreen said, smirking knowing he had won.

Pulling her body flush against his heated frame, he continued with her neck, as his other free hand started rubbing her backside then trailing down to cup her aft. The femme minibot was in heaven. How could Smokescreen, the con artist she disliked so much, be so good at what he was doing? Then suddenly remembering where they were, she onlined her optics, her pleasure disappearing.

"Smokescreen," the femme minibot whimpered as said mech squeezed her aft. "Please, stop."

"Why?"

Before the femme could say anything, a voice behind the femme spoke up for her.

"You heard her, Smokescreen. Stop," declared Gears. He was ready to protect his fellow minibot.

* * *

**G1 - Sideswipe/Brawn - In the brig**

"You know, it's not often I see a minibot in the brig. Especially you, Brawn."

"Shut up, Sideswipe."

* * *

**G1 - Unknown Autobot on the battlefield **

Shots tore up the ground in front and around him as he ran. He had lost his blaster somewhere on the battlefield while his other blaster had jammed on him. In a way, he felt vulnerable with no weapons to protect himself. Up ahead, he saw a trench that would protect him from the hail of bullets that where spraying everywhere.

He was lucky he hadn't been hit yet. Forcing himself to run faster, he picked up his pace. Just a little more and he would be safe. Suddenly, he felt something slam into his back, forcing him to stumble...

* * *

**TFA - Ratchet/Arcee - Distraction**

Irritated, Ratchet threw the cloth he was using to clean the medical berth with down onto the floor. It seemed no matter where he went or what he was doing, he couldn't stop thinking about Arcee. Why couldn't he get her out of his processor? Whenever she was around him, he couldn't help but watch her. Discreetly, of course.

He didn't think Arcee would be particular happy that an old bot like himself had a crush on her. It was nonsense though when he thought about it. He was too old to have crushes. Having her around brought back memories; both good and bad.

"Get a grip on yourself, old timer," Ratchet muttered to himself. "She wouldn't like someone like you."

His internal clock beeped. It was time for his daily recharge. Maybe he wouldn't have any dreams of her.

* * *

**G1 - Ratchet + unknown mech - Trying to help**

"I've been fighting too long in this war. I've watched my friends and comrades die over the millennia." The mech choked back a sob before continuing. "Wounded by the Cons, watching them torture my friends and me when I was captured twice, and watching my comrades fall during battle. I can't handle it anymore!

He lowered his voice, "Besides no one cares for me anyway. I've made a mess of things."

"What about me?" Ratchet asked calmly. It would not do well for him to yell due to the state his patient was in. "I care."

The mech snorted. "You're full of slag. You're just saying that because you don't want to see anyone die!"

That was it. He was going to knock some sense into him. "You're being selfish! Look around you. There are people who care, we all know what you are going through."

* * *

**G1 - Tracks/Unknown femme - Jealousy **

"What's wrong, sweetspark? Jealous you're not getting anything from me?" Tracks leered.

"Me? Jealous? Of you?" the femme snorted, folding her arms. "Please. What is there to be jealous about?"

* * *

**G1 - Sunstreaker/Unknown mech - Savior**

His savior was none other than Sunstreaker. His powerful golden frame was littered with gashes. Flabbergasted, he didn't know what to say. What could he say? He didn't think Sunstreaker would rescue him.

As if he was reading his CPU, Sunstreaker said, "A simple thank you would be nice."

* * *

**Review Please? If anyone wants to continue these, then go ahead. Just credit me on where you got the ideas/bunnies from. I doubt I'll finish these.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Implied slash at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the drabbles. I'm just trying to get in the flow of writing again.**

**/ / - Speaking in comm. link**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers**

**Beta read by: Mmouse15  
**

* * *

**G1 - Jazz/Hound - Rescue mission**

Energon was slung haphazardly all over the walls and floor. The corridor looked like something out of a horror video. What the pit had happened here?

"This energon is still fresh."

Jazz turned to look at Hound who was kneeling on the stained floor looking at the small portion of energon that coated one of his fingers. All around them, bots cocked their weapons, ready to fire; ready for anything that came their way.

What could have caused this? Where were the bots that was suppose to be stationed in the base? A breem ago, Red Alert had received a distress signal coming from here and immediately alerted Optimus Prime. Optimus in turn had quickly asked Jazz to form a small team to go investigate. When Jazz and his team arrived at the base, they found three dead sentries.

* * *

**G1 - Tracks/Bluestreak - Wax**

"Why are you sitting on the floor at my door, Bluestreak?" A haughty Tracks asked, staring down at the gunner, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, um, hey Tracks," Bluestreak said awkwardly, standing up. "I…I…"

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"Sunstreaker gave me some of his wax to use and I accidentally spilled it, so I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours…"

"No."

"I wasn't finished, Tracks. I wanted to borrow some of your wax so I can give it to Sunstreaker, that way he won't hurt me. When I get some money, I'll buy you more wax."

Tracks pretended to think. There was no way he was going to let anyone have his wax, including Sunstreaker. The yellow psychopath was his arch enemy in the beauty department.

* * *

**Movieverse - Ironhide/Sarah Lennox - Step Ladder  
**

"I will not put a step ladder on the side of my truck." Ironhide exclaimed vehemently.

"You will! It's hard for Annabelle and I to get inside your truck as it is. If you don't, I will start driving my car."

"That car can't protect you. It's old!"

"Wouldn't we be targets inside of you?" Sarah counterclaimed.

"Well…yes," Ironhide muttered reluctantly. "But I can still protect you and Annabelle."

* * *

**G1 - Starscream/Human - Captured**

"Please… let me go! I haven't done anything!"

Hearing a small pleading voice, Megatron leaned away from the table he was making plans with Soundwave and Scrapper, and saw Starscream holding a human in his fist.

"What is that flesh bag doing here, Starscream?" Megatron demanded.

* * *

**G1 - Sideswipe/Ratchet -** **Saved**

As Ratchet caught Sideswipe, falling from a shot to the chassis, Ratchet grabbed the red front-liner's gun and shot the offending Decepticon.

"Hey doc!" Sideswipe said weakly.

"Don't you 'hey doc' me! Look at yourself!" Ratchet retorted, after he made sure the Decepticon was on the ground and not moving.

* * *

**G1 - Ratchet/Huffer - Getting Fixed**

"Huffer, I would be done faster if you just hold still while I work on your leg," Ratchet irritably said. "Torn cables and wires; what were you thinking? You know you're not built like Brawn to carry heavy amounts of stuff."

"Well your not exactly being gentle." Huffer complained.

"Do you want me to weld your mouth plates shut? I'll…" Ratchet trailed off when his comm. beeped.

/Prowl to Ratchet./

/Ratchet here./

/We're bringing in three injured mechs./

/Just what I need. More idiots to be fixed. Who's injured?/

/Warpath, Inferno, and Hound./

"Hey doc, are you going to finish my leg or not?" Huffer demanded, interrupting Ratchet on the comm. line  
Ignoring Huffer, Ratchet continued working on his leg all the while yelling for his team of medics to get the medical supplies ready.

"What's happening? Did we have a battle with the Decepticons?"

* * *

**G1 - Megatron/Autobots - Hunting Starscream**

"Don't go hypocritical on us, Autobots. You want Starscream, too! You've been chasing him as well!" Megatron declared.

* * *

**G1 - Spike/Carly - About to be Captured**

"Carly," Spike screamed. "Carly, get down!"

Confused as to why Spike was screaming at her, she stared at him. When he pointed in front of her, Carly turned to look to see Laserbeak bearing down upon them. His feet were jutted out, getting ready to capture them.

* * *

**G1 - Blurr/Wheeljack - Lustful Gaze  
**

"Don't turn your lustful gaze on me. Not when I'm in my lab."

"I'mdistracting?" Blurr asked.

"Yes."

At that, Wheeljack turned back around to go back to his project not noticing the mischievous grin that appeared on the blue speedster's faceplate.

* * *

**Review Please? If anyone wants to continue these, then go ahead. Just credit me on where you got the ideas from. I doubt I'll finish these.  
**


End file.
